edfandomcom-20200215-history
Ed, Ed and Away
"Ed, Ed and Away" is a season 3 episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy, in which the Eds try to catch a red balloon after scamming Kevin. Plot Krazy Ed's Hot Bikes is open for business and even Kevin can't fail to be impressed by what's on offer ... until he test drives what's on offer that is and painfully discovers that Krazy's Ed's wares are not all they're cracked up to be. Kevin's mad and he wants revenge, the Eds have wasted his time yet again ... payback in kind is due. As the Eds are left glumly contemplating yet another financial failure the arrival of an errant red balloon lends some welcome relief. Ed wants to play with it, Double D is moved by it and Eddy of course just wants to pop it - but of course they have to catch it first and its not as easy as you'd think! The balloon leads then a merry chase around the cul-de-sac, up and over Rolf's farm, down dead ends and slap bang into the middle of Jimmy's aeroplane game - where Plank wants more nuts please! Just when they think they're never going to catch it the scarlet wanderer is finally snagged by Sarah and its too much for Eddy - if anyone's going to pop that balloon its going to be him ... or is it? Quotes *'Kevin': bike pedal at Eddy "I'll get you dork!" around to reveal that his spine was all scratched from the bike accident "After I find some ointment! Ouch!" ---- *'Rolf': "Mama, a bandage for Rolf!..." gets crushed by his cow "Never again will Rolf put house keys in his trouser pockets..." ---- *'Ed': "Fly Nazz, fly!" throws Nazz up in the air Eddy: "She didn't make a grab for it!" Ed: "Your turn, Eddy" ---- *'Edd': twists Eddy's hair and makes him fly off "Remind me to ask you how you did that Ed..." ---- *'Eddy': as his hair is like a helicopter "THIS BETTER NOT MESS UP MY HAIR ED!" ---- *'Ed': flies over him "CHICKEN!" flies over him "PIG!" into a cow "Cow..." ---- *'Edd': "Sarah, you wouldn't happen to have a more current issue?" Trivia *This is the first time that Kevin uses wits to get revenge instead of fists or humiliation. *This is the first time Ed makes Eddy "fly". And Edd asks how he does that. *'Running gags': :#Eddy saying "crazy" at the start of the episode. :#The Eds trying to catch the balloon. :#The Eds "interrupting" Sarah and Jimmy's flight. *The word "crazy" is said 5 times in this episode: 4 by Eddy and 1 by Kevin. *The main scam in this episode is very similar to custom choppers like in "American Choppers". *The title of this episode is a reference to the Superman phrase "Up, Up and Away". *'Ed': "Ooga booga booga"; this is Eustace's line when he scares Courage in "Courage the Cowardly Dog" Category:Episodes Category:Season 3